


Down Endless Corridors by Tuesday [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Why Chris loves the pet shop.





	Down Endless Corridors by Tuesday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down Endless Corridors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69620) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Down Endless Corridors  
 **Author** : Tuesday  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Pet Shop of Horrors  
 **Character** : Chris Orcot  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Why Chris loves the pet shop.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/69620)  
**Length** 0:01:20  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Down%20Endless%20Corridors%20by%20Tuesday.mp3)


End file.
